1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Web-screen sharing system in consideration of a security function, Web-screen sharing terminals, and the sharing program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of sharing a Web screen have been realized. There are the following two methods to implement the techniques, for example. In a first method of sharing a Web screen, an overall system is configured as shown in FIG. 3, for example. Here, a terminal A is a master terminal, for example, configured by a personal computer. A terminal B is a slave terminal, for example, configured by a personal computer. Reference numeral S denotes any Web server providing Web pages (so-called home pages).
In this case, for example, the terminal A is located in Tokyo, the terminal B is located in Hokkaido, and the terminals A and B, and the Web server S are mutually connected through the Internet (not shown in the figure). Also, the terminals A and B, and the Web server S access information, for example, by TCP/IP.
When a browser is started at the terminal A, and the URL of the Web server S is entered, the terminal A is connected to the Web server S through the Internet as shown by step 31. Then, an HTML file provided in the Web server S is transmitted from he Web server S to the terminal A through the Internet as shown by step 32, and is received by the terminal A. Accordingly, a Web screen in accordance with the HTML file transmitted from the Web server S is displayed on the terminal A.
Also, at this time, as shown by step S33, the URL transmitted from the terminal A to the Web server S in step 31 is transmitted from the terminal A to the terminal B. Then, as shown by step 34, the terminal B is connected to the Web server S through the Internet in the same manner as the terminal A. As shown by step 35, the HTML file transmitted from the Web server S to the terminal A in step 32 is transmitted from the Web server S to the terminal B through the Internet, and the HTML file is received by the terminal B.
Accordingly, the Web screen in accordance with the HTML file transmitted from the Web server S is displayed on the terminal B. That is to say, when various operations are performed by the terminal A on the Web server S, the operation result is displayed onto the terminal A, the operation contents performed at the terminal A is sent to the terminal B, and that operation content is reproduced at the terminal B. Thus, the Web screen displayed on the terminal A is also displayed on the terminal B. Accordingly, the terminal A and the terminal B can share the Web screen.
Also, as a second method of sharing a Web screen, polling is provided. This is a method in which a Web screen displayed on the terminal A is output to an image file at regular intervals, the image file is transmitted to the terminal B at regular intervals, and the Web screen displayed on the terminal A is also displayed onto the terminal B.
In this regard, related-art technical documents include, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-146629.